


Tender

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Yamato is the strong one, but despite his intimidating presence, there were many things about him that appealed to the cool and stoic Kira's soft side.HEAVEN's Gift Exchange for Jupiter Grayson!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Heavens Gift Exchange 2020





	Tender

Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri. It belongs to Brocolli.

Tender

“...And STOP!” 

A shrill whistle reverberated through the walls of the gymnasium. The squeaking sounds of rubber immediately stopped. Everyone stopped to look at the source of the voice and whistle. 

“I was just about to end the game right there!” Yamato scoffed, allowing the red ball to drop from his hand and bounce onto the floor. He was right. At the rate they were going he would have wiped them all out, even when it was four against three. Kira panted, and wiped the sweat off his brows, silently thanking Marika, their manager, who now stood in the middle of court, one arm raised, staring sternly at the giant of a man. 

HEAVENS' training a lot of the time consisted of activities in which they could bond with as well and on today's agenda—dodge ball. Marika made the teams up herself to make sure there was a balance. Yamato who could possibly take on everyone on his own was put in a team with Nagi and Shion. Nagi who does not care much for strenuous activity had a tendency to exert himself more when he feels like he wouldn't be. Shion who doesn't have a lot of stamina but tends to push himself when it comes to the group wouldn't feel like he isn't carrying his weight but will do enough. Kira, Eiichi, Van and Eiji was a team that was balanced enough to ensure a lengthy game. 

“Awww! We were literally about to blow them out! Weren't we?” Nagi piped up, looking to his silver haired companion who nodded. 

“It was a good game!” Eiichi interjected, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Thank you... Mari” Eiji mumbled just above a whisper. 

“Good game!” Van cheered. 

“It would be an even better game ...IF I HAD DEMOLISHED ALL OF YOU” Yamato roared.

“Calm down there!” Marika scolded. It was always a sight to see someone small like her stand up to the giant. Kira looked on, smiling. At that time the tallest member of HEAVENS was gleaming and Kira would swear up and down it's not because he was drenched in sweat. Yamato took his fitness seriously to the point that it could even be seen as unhealthy. Somehow he had made it into a habit, continuously honing his body with determination, iron will and his mysterious source of energy. 

“Alright boys, hurry up, we have our bonding dinner right after, and we can talk some business and also have fun whoo!” Marika cheered. 

The boys got ready expeditiously. Training day with bonding meals worked like any other idol activities—and were like a less intensive form of training camps scattered in their calendars. Today happened to be a rare and lucky day—a day their manager has dubbed Idol-lite because after their meal everyone's day was was free. On the way, their limo was filled with their garbled voices, from the most mundane conversations to the silliest of jokes. On a ride that involved a decent distance HEAVENS including their manager sang their songs together.  
After running through a number of song and finishing with Heavenly Parade, Van was the first to speak. 

“So, didn't catch the name of the place we are goin' to...” 

“Amakusa can say with certainty that wisdom remains a mystery.” 

“Yakiniku. We are going out to eat yakiniku.” Marika said as the car suddenly stopped. “Oh look guys we're right here!” 

Everyone's eyes shone at the revelation and they all filed quickly into the restaurant. The entire place had been rented out to ensure they would not be disturbed. They were sat down in the center of the restaurant with a big grill on the table. 

They were all promptly served some drinks and soon the grill was filled with all sorts of meat. The entire party started piling on the meat into the grill and as they cooked they pulled them off onto their plate. Kira who found himself sitting with Yamato to his side naturally stated picking some meet out of his own bowl and placing them into Yamato's. 

“You're... going to need it.” 

Eiichi who always noticed this gesture and was sitting to his little brother mimicked Kira. 

“I want to make sure you're eating as well~” He sang, knowing that Eiji had a tendency to have a very strict diet. 

“No need to rush guy's there's plenty of time to get sleepy and to get stupid later on!” Marika exclaimed, slamming down a can of beer, “With that said I want to quickly run down your next projects--” 

Everyone fell into silence and focused on the food as their manager listed off their next events. The HEAVENS Christmas bangles were a success and they were to start the new year with a hot new album. They were releasing a single with some of their talks... meanwhile teasing a big album project while also promoting the Live. They had a new HEAVENS Garden Promotion, revealing even more of themselves choosing words to describe their persona as an idol, being visually involved as well as speaking to the experience of the items they would have some say in production. There was a Valentine fan letter event and then the White Day. Needless to say, their schedules were sure to busy. 

“With that said, you can already imagine how busy your lives are going to be. Luckily you have me! I have everything planned for you all!” 

Each member of HEAVENS said their thanks to their hard working manager. The hearty drinking and feasting continued. Kira continued to eat slowly, instead focused on his team, his family. He would like to treasure this day, as he looked forward to the busier ones. All seven of them had terrible habits they fell into on the grind. His was the need to keep everything together. It had been that way since the beginning when HEAVENS was just three. Before Marika had hopped on board. The unit has grown to the point that each member can carry themselves and then some. But for Kira, dealing with burdens before the others even notice anything is a happiness he keeps to himself. 

He looked over at Eiichi, their proud leader, relaxed whose load he could feel already on his shoulders, Van, the sexy, joker, whose face would be tight and serious on the job, Eiji's calm carefree expression, which would transform into an expression of anxiety and insecurity under stress, Nagi who radiates so much energy becoming dull under the pressure and Shion who comes alive in state of comfort and security withdrawing and then there was Yamato. He was the type to not hold grudges or take out his frustrations on the rest of the group – that honor was reserved for his brother who he easily lost his cool over or anyone who dared crossed him in some way. It was a lot harder to figure out when he was pushing himself beyond his limits for his habit was to work out excessively and unfortunately, that was also his normal. With the busy schedules it would make it harder to check up on each other as well.

The merriment and festivities passed so quickly yet slowly at the same time. Like for the time it was happening they were just in the moment. It was definitely a moment of calm before a storm and the entire time Kira could only focus on Yamato. Their last conversation circled back to the event of the day-- Yamato's voice booming with enthusiasm, his gruff voice in contrast with his words melting HEAVEN'S pianist. The pride in his voice talking about his technical win and protecting Nagi and Shion.

“I didn't even use one hundred percent of my power!” He continued to boast. 

“So humble...” Van mumbled. 

“Yeah, like all the times you challenge me, old man!” Yamato laughed. 

“Don't have to rub salt in the wound there,” Van responded, waving his hand dismissively.

“Well, it's you guys after all...” The blonde added his voice lowering.

Everyone seemed to exchange glances at that moment. There definitely was a change in the atmosphere just then causing everyone to fall silent and like they needed to process his words.

“Hah! Is it what I'm thinkin'? Have you just revealed a weakness?”yelled Van after some time had passed. 

“It's not whatever you think it is...” Yamato began, “Q-Quit lookin' at me like that!”

Kira suddenly remembered Yamato kicking down the door in Shining Agency, the times Yamato competed against Van, and all the times they played against one another during their “training.” Before now he had not put that much into thought into it. Was Yamato holding back when it came to them? Now, Kira felt he had to watch him. Although, he found his eyes always tying to catch glimpses of the tall guy. Nonetheless he made the mental note in his head. 

Dinner was over before they knew it...the only one not complaining about being stuffed was Yamato. Van and Mari both drank enough beer to make them tipsy. Eiichi drank wine-- enough to help him feel relaxed and ease him into sleep. Once they arrived at the dorms, Eiichi and Van headed to bed leaving everyone else to decide their own fates for the night. Yamato expressed that he would have liked to go to the gym, but that after eating as much as he did, it would not be good to do so. Eiji, Nagi and Shion had already decided to marathon as much musicals as possible into the night. 

“Guess I'll watch too.” Yamato decided, as he watched Shion get cozy in the corner of of the couch and Nagi set up the show while Eiji quickly disappeared into the kitchen to whip up some snacks. Kira shook his head. It hasn't even been that long since they ate. He was starting to believe some people really had a separate stomach just for dessert. Yamato was included in that it appeared, as his eyes gleamed when Eiji mentioned snacks. 

Three movies in and Eiji decided to call it a night, leaving Kira and Yamato with Shion curled up in a ball, fast asleep, Nagi following closely behind him, trying to sing along to Sweeney Todd with half lidded eyes. Yamato watched alert, humming to about every other song. They all have watched many musicals multiple times, Sweeney Todd being one of them so that Kira practically knew the entire movie by heart and instead found him self glancing over to observe the iridescent blonde beside him. He watched things like they were new every time, the stoic HEAVENS member noted and his expressions and reactions were even more entertaining than the actual program that was on. After all, now that he was looking closer, Kira was finding the little things he did to be novel and exciting. 

Finally, Nagi fully succumbed to sleep, leaning against Yamto's strong arm. He shifted, causing Kira to give him a quick sideways glance before turning back to the screen. Yamato looked concerned at the boy and whispering softly to himself he pleaded “just a little more.” Kira smiled, he really wanted to finish but seemed conflicted. About five minutes after, Yamato seemed to have made a decision, slowly and carefully peeling Nagi off of him, he stood up. Kira got up as well. 

“I.... will help you...” he said. 

“I got them.” Yamato reassured him, walking over to Shion and placing him over one of his shoulder, “You can get the bowls.” 

“Okay...” Kira agreed, watching as Yamato approached Nagi, and placed him on his unoccupied shoulder. 

Kira was in awe with how Yamato did it with ease. There was a sort of care and calculated judgment of his own strength when putting his team members on his shoulders. He seemed unbothered by the extra weight placed on him, and Kira noticed about him in that moment how that physical strength of Yamato had held some power over himself as well, once he realized that he was holding his breath a little as he watched him. 

“Kira,” Yamato muttered, and after a beat, “Good night.” 

Kira felt heat course through his body and with a nod of his head he replied, 

“Good night.... Yamato...” 

A/N: I wanted to write about Yamato's soft side which in turn makes Kira mushy which in turn I hope to touch those reading. It was a challenging piece and in the end had a lot of cuts and what not but I think it came out better than how I felt it was going to be. It became 50% HEAVENS and other 50% Kira checking out Yamato. I hope that my giftee Jupiter Grayson enjoys! <3


End file.
